1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile machine with secrecy protection function which can protect the secrecy of information which is received and recorded on recording paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional machine, when transmit data according to an original which is transmitted from a facsimile transmission machine is received, the same image as that of the original is recorded on recording paper.
However, with the conventional facsimile machine, no matter how secret the original is, an image is recorded on the recording paper which can be seen by anyone. There is no way of telling operators on the receiving side of the secrecy, and accordingly, the secrecy of the original can not possibly be protected. Especially, in the present state of the spread of facsimile machines, it is still often the case that one facsimile machine is commonly used by a plurality of departments, sections, or divisions. Accordingly, there is a problem that secret information, the secrecy of which should be maintained against other departments, sections, or divisions, can not be sent by a facsimile machine.
In order to solve the problem as referred to above, conventionally a machine has been proposed with which recording paper is distributed among a plurality of recording paper storing boxes according to the address of the receiver such a device is disclosed in Japanese examined patent No. 63-24588. Even with this machine, there are the following problems: (1) since a plurality of recording paper storing boxes among which recording paper is distributed are necessary, the size of the machine becomes that much bigger, which is not suitable for miniaturization of the machine and which follows a rise in the cost; (2) in order to distribute the recording paper, it is necessary that address identification data is added to the data; (3) in order to protect the secrecy of the information, it is indispensable that a representative of each department, section, or division goes to the recording paper storing box and fetches recording paper, etc.